In the high-volume restaurant industry, containing food items is a significant part of providing food to customers. Typically, food is served in disposable containers for customers to carry away from the restaurant. To provide the most efficient service, it is essential for kitchen employees to have consistent, quick and easy access to these food containers. Thus, container holders adapted to be retained in a fixed position and to hold a plurality of food containers are frequently employed. Currently, multiple container holders are typically used in the same setting to accommodate food containers having various standard sizes corresponding to various types of food items. This results in wasted time and/or space for food preparation. For example, at breakfast time, when biscuits and croissants are more popular than hamburgers, hamburger container holders may take up space that would be better used for biscuit or croissant holders. Alternatively, an employee may have to take the time to move the hamburger holders and replace them with more biscuit or croissant holders. Either way, existing container holders place a burden on efficient customer service.
A need therefore exists for a container holder adapted to hold a plurality of containers for consistent, quick and easy removal of selected containers, without taking up excessive space or requiring excessive set-up time.